


【hozi/豪雨】最爱你

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -ABO x 孕夫ooc
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 1





	【hozi/豪雨】最爱你

**Author's Note:**

> “我对你的爱愈发浓烈，我的胸口又有了这恼人的空芒，只有你灼热的身体依偎在我怀里时，它才能被填满。” —安德烈•高兹《致D情史》

01

李知勋看着在厨房里忙活的权顺荣，没穿上衣把背部线条完全露出来，弯下腰去拿厨具的时候塌出漂亮的弧度，又摸摸自己日渐涨大的肚子，摸了摸有点酸痛的腰，把腿窝在沙发上就连声喊权顺荣过来。

“什么事，宝贝？”

权顺荣连忙把围裙一扯就跑到李知勋面前半蹲着跟他平视，放在心头的白嫩小猫裹着自己大大的老虎纹绒袍子，只露出漂亮的指甲可爱的要死。

李知勋看着他也不说话，就只是对着权顺荣伸出双臂。这段时间被养得白白胖胖的，脸颊的肉微微鼓起，带着点红晕，整个人就像是一只装老虎的小奶猫，娇憨得不行。

整个人被权顺荣搂在怀里暖融融的，小心地在孕肚的位置留了点空间生怕压到，又把小猫的手拉住，凑近在脸上亲了一口。

最后打断两个人的是蒸炉的提示音，李知勋在权顺荣准备离开的时候捧着他的脸又用软软的嘴唇蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，把手指缩进宽大的袖子里看着自己的男人在厨房又忙碌起来，突然觉得怀孕也不是什么辛苦的事情。

—

当李知勋抱着一碗炖蛋窝在权顺荣怀里慢慢地吃着的时候，权顺荣掏出手机，在他吃得嘴鼓鼓的时候，低头迅速吻了他的脸颊，又趁机拍了照，美滋滋地笑着又搂紧了李知勋。

“什么啊，你等我吞下去再拍嘛…”

李知勋也不敢做大动作，单手捧着吃完的瓷碗，一手伸到后面去捏权顺荣的脸，夺过手机的瞬间看见这人居然在准备发动态。

一边嘟嚷着“也不知道调色”，一边打着文案，任由后面的人又贴着自己的颈窝吸了几口，温热的大手覆在肚子上轻轻摸着，轻微的信息素交融的味道令孕期的李知勋更是舒服得往后靠。

权顺荣看着自己老婆打出来的字，正愣神又对上小猫转过来的脸，不由自主又捂住他的后脑勺吻着他嘟嘟的下唇，又不敢吻得过分只好松开耳朵有点泛红的小猫，替他拉上微微敞开的衣领，把着他的手按下了“发布”。

“怎么那么会秀恩爱啊，宝贝？”

“毕竟秀恩爱这件事，光说不练，会生疏的呀。”

02

当李知勋用小脚有气无力地踹着权顺荣的时候，他的小腹已经痛得不像话了。幸好权顺荣在李知勋怀孕之后一直都保持浅睡的状态，一下子就被弄醒了，撸了两把头发打开床头的小夜灯，这才看见李知勋一张小脸已经变得苍白，还渗着冷汗。

手忙脚乱翻出待产包，立马打电话叫救护车，又跟父母报备了一声之后扑到躺在床上的小人身边，握着他的手哄着，把自己也弄得满头大汗。

李知勋看不真切权顺荣的脸，身下羊水破了胃里又犯着恶心想吐，眼眶里兜不住的泪水全数滴落在枕头上，吸着鼻子嘴里哼哼唧唧喊着权顺荣的名字，惹得他爬上床把自己搂在怀里，哭花的小脸埋在他的颈侧，抽泣的声音一下下扯着权顺荣的心，只好越发温柔地拍着背哄着。

—

当李知勋躺在产床上，在护士的引导下打开产道的时候，权顺荣已经快要神智不清了。本来就很担心，现在耳边听着小猫痛得尖叫，一边手里被紧紧攥着，手心被他的指甲抠得发痛。

李知勋哭得越来越大声，仰着头腰都拱了起来，手指从权顺荣的手心挪到小臂上，捏着举起来就要啃，紧实的肌肉被咬得见了红，顾不上把血丝擦去又给李知勋抹着额头上的汗珠。

“快了快了，加油！见到头了！”护士们按住了李知勋要乱蹬的小腿，看了看同样大汗淋漓的权顺荣，又对李知勋说着鼓励的话。

“傻逼权顺荣！”李知勋痛得开始说胡话，伸手就把权顺荣拽近了一些，扯着他的头发哭闹着，“…痛死了都怪你都怪你都怪你！”

权顺荣一边被他拽着头发，一边嘴里念着“都怪我都怪我。”，心里被李知勋的尖叫揪得心疼得要昏过去，太阳穴突突地跳。微微抬头只能看到小猫全身涨得通红，汗珠湿淋淋地挂在身上。

“恭喜你们，是个男孩！”护士把刚出生的小家伙裹上被子，笑着祝贺着一对新晋父母，又把小孩放进温箱里。

李知勋喘着粗气，拉着权顺荣的那只手也顺着垂了下来，湿透的发丝搭在额头上，眯着眼睛看着权顺荣的脸，看着被自己扯得乱糟糟的头发笑了出来。

“权顺荣，你好傻啊…”

—可是，我最爱你了。

03

打着点滴醒过来的时候，侧过头看到熟悉的人在看着温箱里的孩子，腰酸痛得根本起不来，浑身上下软绵绵的使不上力，只好哼唧着喊着权顺荣的名字，那人转过头的时候，大大的黑眼圈把自己吓了一跳。

“权顺荣权顺荣…”

“啊呜妈妈醒了，我们来跟妈妈见个面哦。”

一边小心翼翼地抱着小婴儿到李知勋面前，又嘬着嘴用可爱的语气说着话，李知勋看着幼稚的人笑了起来，又嘟着嘴假装委屈地说：

“权顺荣，我还是你最爱的人吗？”

“宝宝呀对不起。虽然你很可爱，但是你只能做小小可爱，你妈妈才是小可爱。”

权顺荣把手里裹着儿子的被团举高了一点，又回过头看看已经笑开了花的李知勋。接着把小婴儿放下，又凑到病床前脱了鞋子，把自己也塞进被窝里，像个小火炉一样把李知勋环抱住，吻着他蓬松的发顶。

“我最爱你了，老婆。”


End file.
